My Moon
by charm4life101
Summary: Rowan Walker. Looks like your typical average girl, but yshe wishes. All her life she's been considered a witch. Now that she's starting high school, sh wants to walk away from all of it. But when she meets Tristian & the gang, can she really escape?
1. Goodbye Little Bird

As usual it was raining outside in dreary Seattle,Washington. My names Walker that is. I'm a sixteen year-old who lives with my Gran and Ben and are my three of us live with Gran because my parents Lillian and John were on a buisness trip. I was adopted in this family, so my parents aren't really my mom and dad. There hasn't been a time when I haven't known it though. No drama, no secrets. And even though they aren't my biological parents, they named me and raised me for the last 15 years.

Jasmine Gates Humphry(my gran/mother's mother), told me stories of where I came from and why I was given my name. Rowan is a lacey,frilly flower that is a pale ivy colour. My skin resembled that shade and it suits me perfectly. Not to mention that it was a family tradition to name the first daughter of every Gates family after a flower. My hair is a curly dark brown, almost black looking, and my eyes are an ice blue. Not at all like Lewie and Ben. Lewie is eighteen, in his last year of high school(hard to believe with the way _he acts_). His eyes seem to be the exact green of my mom's and the same sandy locks of my pepe(dad's dad). Ben is alot younger than me though, twelve and a half, with dark hair like mine and gray eyes like daddy's. Both of them were born in Sacre-mento, California. My mom, Paris, and my dad, Boston, Mass. Then there's me... I was born in Canadian Rockies, Canada and Moscow,Russia; the most beautiful place on earth.

Anyways, back to mom and dad: Lillian and John work as lawyers, and solve cases all across the country. They both are amazing with class and seriousness, they always get the job done. Being popular this causes us to travel. And Seattle has been our longest home yet. Two years.

_'One day, I will find my own home...' _I thought as my eyelids grew heavy, _'But for now, I'm content with where I am,with who I live with, and I will _not _leave the nest just yet.'_

As I drifted into a comfortable sleep, I saw a family of swallows and a swan below take flight. I watched it fly away from a branch high above. Tomorrow mom and dad were leaving for the airport. Another trip, in Conneticut. In this dream, a tear fell down my cheek and I watched the descending bird. _Good-bye, little me..._


	2. Its Showtime!

I woke up to a rare sunny day. Outside was a green wilderness, growth covering most areas. Smiling, I stretched and looked across my room. There was a stack of clothes and pair of shoes on my old wooden bureau. Remembering today's schedule I fell back into the pillows with a groan.

"Why me!" I said, my voice muffled with the pillow.

"I _hate _Mondays! Why does this have to be today?" ranting as I threw the coverlet from around my feet to the floor. The air was so cold that my teeth started to chatter so I ran to the door in a flurry.

"Turn on the heat!" I called.

Sounds of bustling feet came from the kitchen.

_Gran, you sneaky rat, _I thought as she moved to the bottom of he stairs. Directly below my room. In front of the thermastate. _good! _She gave me a shrewed look and said,

"Get dressed,Row, and you won't be so cold. Now, please,hon, stop screaming like a maniac and dont wake up your parents for another hour."She smiles tenderly at me.

"Oh alright!" I whisper shouted. "But maybe you'd put the the heater up a notch, please?" I asked politely,softening my voice, giving my favorite grandmother a smile.

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen with a smirk on her face. I went back into a pout as I rushed to the dresser, pulling my night-gown off as fast as I could. I decided to wear a salmon pink sweater dress with leggings for the airport. Yea, a liitle too much, for an airport. But this was the two out of five most important people in my world. Of course I was going to dress up for them.

It was going to be a long good-bye. I wouldn't see them for three monthes!

Downstairs the coffee pot was a brew'n and the smell of eggs wafted up the hallway. In the rooms across the hall of the old victorian house,the rest of my family was getting up to put on a sad play. _Nice Rowan. _It wasn't a literal play, just a really sad good-bye. A dramatic one too.

It was always like that. For school,for camp,for walking the dog. Always a little parting, a sad good-bye. But today was our first time separating from our parents on a buisness trip. The _first. _Mom must be a wreck! I went downstairs just as the first of three doors were opening.

_'Its showtime!' _I thought sarcastically, a grin lighting my face. That's when the curtains opened.


	3. Jeez, Watta Surprise

Saturday, March 06, 2010 10:28:50 PM

I stood there in front of Sea-Tac Airport, waiting for my family to catch up. Even with half of mom and dads luggage I was faster than them. The goofballs I call brothers only held a single bag!

_'How typical of them...' _I thought, rolling my eyes. _'Even dad, whos almost six feet-two can't walk as fast or stride as way to take advantage.'_ I smirked at that.

I turned around, smiling as I said to my parents,"Did you guys get lost? I've been standing here forever when I thought I should call Sher-," I was caught off guard as Lewie swung me into a head-lock.

"Haha runt." Grr... I hate that nickname so much, I was in the mood to sock him."It was _so _funny I forgot to laugh."

He laughed as I threw a punch at his gut. "Oh really wise guy? You did laugh, only moments ago. Did you already forget? Well you'll smarten up... eventually."

Ben looked at me with raised eyebrows. I had a poker face on and Lewie pretended to get mad. Ben and I looked at his face(he really knew how to act for a baboon) and we instantly started laughing in big guaffaws. It was hard to run as we tried to get away from our maniac of a brother.

"That's it. You'll get it runts!" Lewie grabbed Ben by the shirt and threw him up on his back. Little ol' Benny sat there clinging to his broad shoulders giggling loudly. Even though he's about to be twelve, he still acts like a little kid.

"You're next!" Lewie said, grinning evily. His left hand shot out and snaked around my waist. I started shouting.

"Lewie you big bully! Put me down this inst-!" I couldn't even finish the sentence, when I remembered something. A special memory...

_It was the first day of summer, Lewie and I were running through the grass, mommy slowly walking behind us with her big ballon belly._

_ Lewie, eight years old swung me through the air. I would be six years old tomorrow. And the baby maybe a week after. _

_ "We are gonna have a baby."Mama said."Another one!" Lewie said as he swung me through the breeze. I laughed, holding on to his neck._

_ "Our baby! A baby!Our new little baby!" Lewie and I sung. Mama smiled and hugged Daddy who had walked up silently behind her. It made me smile, too._

I looked up at Lewie who was grinning at Benny and I. Together we were still the Three Walker Musketers. A bright place in eachothers hearts. I looked towards mama and daddy. I threw my hands around Lewie and spun around. It was 11 years ago today we walked that beautiful summer day.

Mom and daddy joined in too, even Gran! We had our last moment together for awhile, spinning in a big circle. And when it was time for their planes departure, I was the first to run up and squeeze a tight hug.

"Love you, angel." _Daddy..._ he smiled.

"Me too, baby, I'll miss you! Be good! And please take care of Benny, Row?" mom said with tears filling her eyes.

"And please for the love of God, don't change. No boys. And no trouble for Gran." _Oh boy... _I kissed her cheek. Gran laughed as she winked at me.

"I'll be good, but I don't know about these two..." I stuck a thumb at the goofballs behind me.

"Can I trust you?"Mom and I said in unison.

Benny and Lewie... including Gran! said altogether,"Yes ma'm!"

"Dismissed."she they left with a wave and tears.

Altogether the four of us watched them enter the plane, and with a single glance, they were off. We wouldn't see them for the entire summer...

And my summer only just begun. On our way out... I met him...


	4. Stupidity  ?  Vision

Saturday, 13 March, 2010

My eyes wandered to the plane flying over our heads. It was their plane. We were late at arriving so it had to be. I looked at the wrist-watch that hung from my wrist; 10:58 am.

"The sky is blue, soooo sooo true..." I sang softly. Gran was leading the way down the stairs now. Lewie and Ben were arguing about who would ride shotgun. _How immature, _I smiled.

Again I sang softly, "Eyes like gold, swimming swimming for a hold..." my eyes closed, I pictured myself ice skating. One step at a time I glided over the stone and leaped over a rail. "The moon shines bright, a wolfs pride too." I kept gliding, my heart was pounding, I wanted to jump, to run, to skate... I spun a 360, and kept spinning. Leaping, dancing, my legs carried me past the others. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel eyes on me.

I slowly spun a 180 and crouched low for a turn._Beautiful... _My head jerked up and I leaped into the air...what was that? I didn't know, but I kept moving...

Only to run into someone. I fell... I saw Gran and my brothers run towards me. Cool arms lifted me up off the ground. A strange face was smiling in almost apology at me. I almost fainted. The smiling face grew stricken a little.

Then some blood dripped from my leg, and when I looked down, I saw it sparkle. The stranger wasn't hurt visibly and yet I heard him say, "Ouch."

"Ohmygosh, I'm so terribly sorry!" my words were jumbled "I was leaping around like an idiot and wasn't paying attention! I'm sorry!" I tried to stand up. My breath made a whosh sound as I collapsed back onto the ground. My legs burned like fire,and stung like ice; my head was another painful... Everything went black as my head hit the ground.

_How much more stupid can I get, _I thought. The darkness was swallowing me up like a wave. Then I lost conciousness. As I was swallowed, I saw a feather, a white feather in the darkness... it floated to a stop at an endless bottom. Trumpets. A swan. Me..._Wait? What? Whats goin-!_

My breath stopped. The strange boy who tried to help me earlier... was standing right in front of me. I looked at my clock quickly. It had froze. I tapped it persistantly, only to look at a black butterfly fly out of it. It's wings shimmered a fiery trail of purple, like the purple painted on its wings.

_A Hell Butterfly...how pretty..._ my mind thought. I reached out to touch the marvel. Like glass, the butterfly shattered. It seemed my own soul cracked. Time stopped were it was. I was lost in the darkness.


End file.
